The Son Of Kai
by The DeadMan
Summary: Basically My idea for the spin-off series
1. Default Chapter

After the explosion of the meteor and the destruction of the Lexx Xev, Stan, and 790 were thrown threw space to the planet of the dead. The story begins as Xev awakens to find that she is still alive. She gets up and sees Stan standing on a hill looking. "Where are we" She called out. "I don't Know Xev but I got a bad feeling about it, Reminds me too much of the planet fire" Stan said as he looked out and saw nothing but desert. " I guess it doesn't really matter now the Lexx is gone, the moths are destroyed, and Kai's dead." Xev said as she began too cry. "Oh come on now Xev we have to find some place to stay and something to eat soon" Stan said trying to get her mind off Kai. "Kai…Why did you have to go" 790 yelled from under the sand. "Oh God can't we ever get rid of that thing" Stan moaned as he went and dug 790 out of the sand. "Go ahead kill me there's no point of being here if it's without Kai" 790 cried.  
  
Xev got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked over to the moths and pulled out a flat board, which she took and used to make a grave stone for Kai. She wrote on it simply Kai Last of the Brunnen-G. "I think We should all come and say something to honor Kai" Xev said clearly trying to hold back her tears. Stan nods and carries 790 over to the plot. "Alright I guess I'll go first," Stan said trying to break the silence, "Kai, you saved my life time and time again, so it's almost fitting that in death you save every living thing in this universe. Thank you Kai, thank you." Xev sighed heavily and began her speech, "I loved you Kai, since the day we met I wanted to be with you. Now I only hope that your spirit is at peace and that when I die I will be able to join you." After finishing her speech Xev broke down and began to cry.  
  
790 was to busy wailing to give a speech so Stan decided to end the service in the same way Kai's life ended. "YO-A-O" Stan began to sing then Xev and 790 joined in, "YO-A-O A HOME-VA-YA-RAY." Then out of nowhere a fourth voice came, "YO-A-RAH JERHUME BRUNNEN-G" Xev, Stan, and 790 stopped and listened, as the voice grew stronger. "YO-A-O HOME-VA-YA-YA-RAY, YO-A-RAH JERHUME BRUNNEN-G." Then suddenly a hand pushed it's way out of the ground and soon a figure had reached the surface still singing "YO-A-O HOME-VA-YA- RAY."  
  
"Um hello, uh who are you" Stan called out to the unknown figure. "And how do you know the fight song of the Brunnen-G" Xev added. "My Name is Calcanon," the man said as he walked towards them, "I was trapped here many years ago, deep underground and I was about to give up until I heard you singing." "Yes but that doesn't answer my question how did you know that song" Xev reiterated. "Well how did you know the song," Calcanon asked. "A friend of ours was the last of the Brunnen-G" Xev answered. The Man nodded then pulled his hair back displaying a scar on his face similar to Kai's, "If you knew a Brunnen-G then you would know the meaning of this" he answered back. "But that's impossible Kai was the last of the Brunnen-G" Stan said in great shock. "Did you say Kai" Calcanon asked. "Yeah Kai, last of the Brunnen-G assassin for the divine order what's it to you" Stan replied. "My Father's name was Kai and he was an assassin for the divine order. "Wait a minute this is impossible all the Brunnen-g were killed by the dark shadow" Xev said. "Yes, except for me and my mother we escaped and went to the planet of darkness where we knew not even the divine order could have found us" Calcanon answered. "Well then how'd you get to the planet of the dead then," Stan asked. "Well It's a rather long story and I'm quite hungry so if you give me a second I'll go get my food out of the hole" Calcanon answered. "You have food. Do you have enough for us" Xev asked. "Sure there's plenty to go around," Calcanon said as he headed for the hole.  
  
"Xev, Do you think we can trust this guy," Stan asked. "Sure, I mean he's Kai's son" Xev replied. "Well yeah but how do we know he's Kai's son" Stan said. "Well he's a Brunnen-G and Kai was the last of the Brunnen-G so it stands to reason that he would be Kai's son" Xev answered. Xev picked up 790 and walked over to help Calcanon while Stan hung back and looked on. "I don't know I just don't know" He said to himself as he ran to catch up with Xev. 


	2. Calconon

It is safe to say that Stan and Xev had many questions about the arrival of this strange new companion. "Well if your really Kai's son then how come he never mentioned you" Stan asked still not completely buying into the strangers story. "Well when beings a brought back from the dead they have no memory of the past lives anything my father knew was told to him by others. "Seeing as my father kept the fact that he had a family a secret they didn't know so basically he forgot" Calconon answered. "Well then how did you survive under the planet's surface the planet?" Xev asked. " This planet is called the planet of the dead not because it's devoid of life but because it houses the dead. That is what me and my father share we have both passed beyond the mortal coil" Calconon answered. "Wait a minute now that's impossible, you said that the dead forget things and only know what's told to them. If no one else knew you where Kai's son and no ones else is here how could you be dead?" Stan asked.  
  
"Maybe dead was too broad a term perhaps I should say I'm not truly alive. I have died several times previously. First on the I was killed by minions of the dark shadow who took my corpse too the planet of darkness, where they intended to feed me to one of it's many creatures however the beings their double crossed them and devoured them instead. I lived on the planet for many years until it was destroyed along with the light universe that is when I came here, I a woke in the middle of the planet and began digging my way out I died many times beneath it's surface." Calconon responded.  
  
"Just like Prince" Xev said. "Hey don't even kid about that god knows the one thing we don't need right now is another prince" Stan said. "Who's Prince?" Calconon asked. "Prince is this really evil guy who used to be the king of the planet fire that is until we blew it up. Then he was the head of the ATF until Kai killed him. Then he challenged Kai to a game of chess, saying that if Kai won he would bring him back to life. Which he did but only right before Kai was about to die again. " Xev explained.  
  
"I think I understand now" Calconon said then he stood up and walked over to his pack and pulled out a picture, "Is this the man you call Prince" He asked as he handed Xev a picture of Prince. "Yes this is him" Xev answered. "Hey wait why do you have a picture of Prince" Stan asked. "Along time ago there was a profit on the planet of darkness he told me that I was destined to save the universe from a being of ultimate evil and that by doing this I would also avenge the death of my father. You see there is a balance in the universe that must always be maintained. For every great good there must be a great evil. If Prince is the great evil of this universe then I must be the great good." Calconon said. 


	3. Summoning Solen

After Calconon had decided on his mission he set forth. "How do you expect to go after Prince if we're stuck on this planet," Stan asked. "There's more to me than I have told you. On the planet of darkness I met a being known as Solen, Solen's a Calldierian, a warrior race that has died off almost completely, Solen has a ship made to fly through the universe." Calconon answered. "But how will you contact Solen without a transmitter" Xev asked. "Solen and I are telekinetically connected I will contact him with my mind," Calconon replied. Stan hung back and pulled Xev over to him, "So what you think is this guy a nut or something" Stan asked Xev. "Well I don't know but I think he's telling the truth besides he may get us off this planet so I think we should trust him." Xev answered and she continued on after him.  
  
When Xev caught up to Calconon he was sitting with eyes close and looked like he was concentrating really hard. Then he seemed to be struck by a pleasant sense of relief and he stood up. "He will be here in three days" Calconon announced. "Well what are we gonna do until then" Stan asked. "Oh I can think of a few things," Xev said as she put her hand on Calconon's chest. "You whore, Kai's only been dead for a few days and your already after his son" 790 yelled out. Stan sighed, "Oh shut up 790 you're the reason Kai's dead, if you hadn't wasted the Lexx's last good shot he wouldn't have gotten killed." "How could you say that, I loved Kai I loved him," 790 said as he began to cry again. "It seems that without Kai 790 isn't much help, maybe we should just scrap him" Stan suggested. "No if we're going to go after Prince we'll need his help. We should probably reprogram him" Xev replied. "I'm a little confused how could a robot head be in love with anything," Calconon asked. "Well you see when I was being remade into a love slave my programming went to him instead of me and now when ever he gets reprogrammed he falls in love with the first thing he sees." Xev answered.  
  
So they took 790 over to the moths and began to work on him. "Well once I reconnect these two wires 790 will boot back up," Calconon said. "Wait a minute, maybe we don't need to boot him back up right now" Stan said Calconon and Xev both stared at him for a second, "I mean your friends not gonna be here for three days so maybe we could just leave him off until then." "If that's what you want" Calconon asked turning to Xev for her response. "Yeah I guess it would be good to be away from 790 for a while" Xev said. So they all agreed and decided to leave 790 off. So Xev, Stan, and Calconon spent the next three days without 790, which Stan greatly enjoyed. 


End file.
